My Version of Skyward Sword redo
by Ezera
Summary: Summary: Haden had lived in Faron Woods for his entire life and had never found anyone like himself, so what happens when Link comes to rescue Zelda? Has he found someone like himself? Has he...found someone to love? You'll have to read to find out. The story follows, sort of, the Skyward Sword story line; though I do take a few details and twist them. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my latest story! Yes this is a Legend of Zelda story; it takes place in Skyward Sword. I own Haden Sanaro and that is it! I have not finished the game as of yet, but I will finish relatively soon so that this story does not take an eternity to be completed! Also Ghirahim and I will be giving commentary at the end, as long as he behaves. Also I don't own the EMO CORNER. Also I have to say thanks to Xantospoc for critiquing my story, thanks! :D Here is a key to understand all of the different writings and interactions that will take place:

"…."=speech

*….*=action

_Italics_=flashback

'….'=thought

Haden walked back to his house from picking some fruit, when he stopped to see a hole form in the sky. Haden sighed and returned to his home, a hollowed out tree.

"Maybe those old stories are true .Maybe there is a land above the clouds. Anyway mindless chatter won't get food ready; maybe I should get a bird or two or maybe some frogs."

Just then there was the sound of breaking twigs and grunting. Haden looked outside, hiding behind his door as to not be seen, and saw a bunch of red bokoblins, more like two. With a heavy sigh, Haden quietly closed the door and locked the large heavy iron lock on the door. Haden sat down on his bed (seeing as the only furniture in his house is a bed, a small table, crude fire place, and two shelves) and began un-lacing his boots; but before he could finish un-lacing them he heard a screech, which sounded like a Kikwi's scream. Haden re-laced his boots, grabbed his bow n' arrow (it has ten arrows), two small knives, and unlocked the door. When he opened it there was a "swoosh" sound and Haden stepped behind the door in order to survey the situation and come up with a good strategy. What he saw amazed him, a gorgeous blonde haired guy in a green outfit was fighting the monsters; but most interesting of all, he was winning. Haden was impressed and had decided to follow this guy (Link).

'Maybe he is one of my kind (human), or he could be one of the higher ranking monsters that have been prowling the forest lately. Well whatever he is I know two things right now: one he is handsome, and two I'm gonna need more arrows if he is a high level monster.'

Haden sighed and grabbed all of the arrows he had made (totaling at 100 arrows).

'I hope I don't have to use too many of these, I wouldn't want to risk running out while hunting after this is all over.'

After a final run-down of everything, insuring he had everything he would need, Haden set out on his stalk er I mean intelligence mission.

**Little did he know the sheer annoyance and insanity he was about to walk into.**

So what did ya'll think? I am going to work really hard on this and make it 100% wonderful (or as close as it can be). Anyway please rate, review, and favorite. As fans of the previous attempt can see I kept the commentary, mostly, the same just a few small changes. Also it is 4:20am, I am writing this because I had the idea and cause I love the small number of fans I have.

Ghirahim: Am I in the next chapter?

Me: Yes you narcissist

Ghirahim: YAY! IN YOUR FACE IMPA!

Me: Maybe Impa should join us next time.

Ghirahim: Why?*scared*

Me: Because you're being rude and boastful.

Ghirahim: *not even listening because he is hiding in the EMO CORNER*

Me: Ok so next time Zelda is going to sit in with me while I write this and you just plain get kicked out.

Ghirahim: *still in the EMO CORNER, but now listening* Wait no please I'll be good.

Me: Ok, but I swear if you act up, I will kill you myself.

Ghirahim: Yes Ma'am.

Both: Bye everyone, see you next time! *waves good-bye*


	2. Chapter 2

Yay welcome to chapter 2 of the story. If you have any suggestions, I will be more than happy to listen to them. I have been working to finish the Twilight Princess game, so I'm not very far in Skyward Sword. Zelda and I are doing end commentary this time, I felt guilty about her not talking for a while so she is going to be joining me this time. I say this now, this is a YAOI story. If you have an issue with that, then please hit the back button. If you don't have an issue with it, enjoy chapter 2! Also Ghirahim is gonna be super creepy in (parts) of this chapter, don't say I didn't warn you. Also since I don't think I said this last time, this story is sorta AU (alternate universe). So that's why some details and events are different from the actual game events.

* * *

Haden sat in a tree, just above Link, watching him (Link). Link had been running around finding the three missing Kikwis and fighting many, many, bokoblins along the way.

'Huh, this guy's pretty good. I wonder where he learned his skills.'

Then Haden stepped out to far on a branch and snapped half of the branch off, luckily Haden had jumped back when he heard the cracking of the branch. Link turned around quickly and looked around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Link shrugged guessing that the sound was caused by an animal and returned to what he was doing. After finding the last Kikwi and getting the slingshot, Link made a run for Skyview Temple. Haden followed closely, jumping from tree to tree. When Haden got to the last tree before the Temple entrance, he was grabbed around the waist by someone.

"Well well what do we have here, someone stalking the Skychild?"

Shivers were running up Haden's spine as he contemplated his response.

"No, I'm gathering intelligence on him. Now I have a question for you."

"What might that be my dear?"

Haden's eyes widened 'my dear?'

"Well first off I'm not your dear, and second who the hell are you?"

The person behind Haden laughed.

"I am the great Demon Lord Ghirahim, and of course your mine, silly boy."

Haden was scared and knew he had to get out of Ghirahim's grasp. Haden pulled on a string inside his tunic sleeve which released one of his two knives (he keeps one in each sleeve), and stabbed Ghirahim in the hand. As Ghirahim recoiled in pain, Haden jumped from the tree and ran into the temple. He knew if he reached Link (by the way Haden doesn't know Link's name) he would be safe. Haden couldn't stop thinking about how warm Ghirahim was or how nice it felt to be in his arms. Haden shook his head.

'Now isn't the time to be fantasizing about some guy I didn't even know, but really he did sound familiar.'

Haden had been having a recurring dream as of late. The dream was of date between him and some guy, he had never seen the guys face, but Ghirahim sounded a lot like the guy. Haden shock his head as he ran into a courtyard with an onion shaped room in the center of the area. Haden heard the door to the onion room open and the "Skychild" walked out of it. Haden did a super spy side jump to get behind one of the pillars before Link could see him.

'That was way to close.'

Haden watched as Link went into a room on one side of the courtyard and decided against following him in.

'I don't want him to see me.'

Haden sat on top of a pillar waiting for Link when he heard a voice.

"I don't know what you see in that Skychild, he's obviously here to find his girlfriend. Besides we seem to have a lot of fun on our dates."

Haden was shocked, 'So it was him!'

Ghirahim moved (floated cause he wasn't on the pillar) closer to Haden with a creepy smile on his face. Haden backed up, sadly he soon realized he was very close to falling backwards off the pillar; he started to panic a little bit. Ghirahim's face was only inches from Haden's face; Ghirahim placed his hand on the back of Haden's neck and pulled Haden's head toward his own, crashing their lips together. Haden's eyes opened wide in shock (and a little bit of pleasure). Ghirahim pulled back and smirked.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Haden took a deep breath, his face was red as a tomato, and he could barely speak.

"Y-y-yes, it was kinda nice."

"And now I have a question for you, **my****dear**."

Haden looked up at Ghirahim bewildered (still very red), but put on his innocent face.

"What's your question?"

Ghirahim's face started burning, his blush could have been seen from the top of Eldin Volcano..

'Damn he's hot when he has that innocent look on his face!'

Ghirahim shook his head, trying to remove **those** kinds of thoughts from his head.

"Will you forget the Skychild and be my bride?"

Haden looked at Ghirahim (speechless) and then sighed. Ghirahim felt his heart stop and tears begin to form in his long dried out tear ducts.

'Oh Goddesses, he's gonna say no!'

"How many times do I have to say this: I don't care about the guy, I just ….. I want to know more about my kind, humans I mean. Really I don't even know the guy's name, why would I have feelings for him?"

Ghirahim felt a little better, but he was still nervous.

"So, will you be my bride?" 'Please, please say yes!'

Haden sat there for a moment, thinking about his options.

'Well, why the hell not. It might be nice.'

"Ghirahim?"

"Y-yes?"

"I accept."

"W-what?"

"I agree to be your bride."

Ghirahim grabbed Haden, pulled him into his arms, and held Haden in his arms; Ghirahim was shaking badly.

"Ghira, are you alright?"

"I-I'm f-fine. I'm just really happy."

Then the two heard a door open, apparently it had taken that entire time for Link to do whatever he needed to do. Before Link could see them, Ghirahim teleported them to his castle.

"You can explore the castle, while I go get rid of the Skychild and am one step closer to resurrecting my master."

Haden smiled and kissed Ghirahim on the cheek.

"Alright, good luck Ghira."

With that Ghirahim left and Haden began exploring the castle.

'Wow this place is huge!'

Haden wandered around for a long time until he stopped in the middle of a hallway and looked out a large window. There was strange white stuff falling from the sky.

"Snow."

The word sounded so foreign when he said it; it was too warm in the part of Faron Woods where he lived to snow. Haden knew what snow was because his mother had told him what it was when he was a child when they were in the very cold eastern region of the Faron Woods area.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes little one?"_

"_What's the white stuff falling from the sky?"_

_Gavena (pronounced: Juhvenuh), Haden's mother, smiled at her three year old son._

"_It's called snow; it falls very often here but only in the winter."_

"_Snow is pretty. Why does it only fall in winter?"_

"_Well it has to be cold for snow to form?"_

"_What's snow made of? Is it made from clouds? Is snow the sky falling?"_

"_No, no child the sky isn't falling nor are the clouds snow. Snow is frozen water."_

_Just then Arieana, Haden's sister, began to cry from inside a tent. Gavena walked into the tent and brought the six month old Arieana outside to see the snow. She sat down on a nearby tree stump and the baby began to giggle._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Haden was on his knees, head buried in his arms, and leaning against the wall under the window crying his eyes out. Ghirahim appeared having not killed Link.

"So what do you….Haden are you ok?"

Haden hadn't even heard Ghirahim, he was too lost in his memories to hear him. Ghirahim grabbed Haden and started shaking him, as if trying to shake Haden out of his emotional limbo. Ghirahim was very scared and now felt horrible about having left Haden here alone.

'What the hell happened, why isn't he answering me?'

After a few minutes Haden blinked and was surprised to see Ghirahim was holding him.

"Ghira, what's going on? The last thing I remember is…Ghira your hurt!"

"I'm fine, but more importantly are you ok? Why didn't you answer me?"

"I had a flashback when I saw the snow, and I didn't know you asked me anything. I was lost in my memories."

Before Ghirahim said anything else, Haden's stomach grumbled. Ghirahim snickered.

"Let's get you something to eat."

Ghirahim took Haden's hand and led him down the hallways until they arrived in a small dining room. Ghirahim pulled a chair out for Haden, next to Ghirahim obviously. A young lady, with pale blue hair, green eyes, and light brown skin, in a grayish green dress with an apron walked in with two plates in hand. Haden smiled at her.

"Thank you."

She was stunned, as she walked out of the door she said something that Ghirahim/Haden couldn't hear.

"No one has ever said thank you to me. Wow I have a feeling he's going to change Master Ghirahim life."

After the two finished eating, they went upstairs to Ghirahim's room (now both of their room) Ghirahim had already told Haden that Link was still alive. Haden ran his hand over Ghirahim's stomach.

"Well you can't say you didn't try, you have some nasty cuts and bruises."

Ghirahim shivered under Haden's touch, and pulled Haden into a deep passionate kiss. The kiss was followed by some **activities **and an exchange of "I love you". The two fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

**Meanwhile in Skyloft**

Link was resting before heading down to Eldin Volcano, and was thinking about the events of the day.

'I have to find out who was following me; I know it wasn't that freaky Ghirahim dude. So who could it have been?'

Shortly after that Link fell asleep and was tortured in his sleep by someone in a jet black hooded-robe. He woke up screaming and in a lot of pain. Link didn't sleep the rest of the night, afraid of the person in the black robes.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! (Not really but I wanted to say that)**

So what did you think? Who is the person in the black robe? What is gonna happen next?

Stay tuned to find out!

Zelda: I can't wait; I'm really worried about Link now. So what took you so long to write this chapter?

Me: It is long and I have been really busy this week!

Zelda: Sure it has. *rolls eyes*

Me: *glares* You realize I could have you die, da?

Zelda: *hiding* ….

Me: Well looks like Impa is going to be with us next time, after all. Well bye bye!


End file.
